Before its too late
by OhBabbyyTurnMeOn
Summary: Troy and Gabriella,are best friends in love. When Troy buys gabriella two tickets for a basketball game for her birthday, a tragedy occurs. One that will Change Troy and Gabriellas life forever..
1. Gabys Birthday

A/N Hey Guys.. I decided to write a New Story Called " Tell Me Before its too Late"

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone nor anything in high school musical, it all belongs to Disney…(Luckyy… haha)

Summary: Troy and Gabriella, are best friends but deep down.. they are in love. When Troy buys gabriella two tickets for a basketball game, a tragedy happens. One that will Change Troy and Gabriellas life. Even though troys time is limited will he be able to tell Gabriella how he feels Before its too late ?

By the way..i have a shift button problem where, I capitalize the first letter of random words..so please Disresgard that.. lol.

"Good Morning mami, Good Morning papi!" exclaimed a Overly Excited Gabriella Montez as she walked down the stairs. Today was the big day.. she would turn 15! In spanish culture it means she has become a woman.

"Happy BIRTHDAYYYY!!!" Maria Montez,Isabella, and Carlos Montez Shouted as the now 15 year old came and hugged them both.

"Oh my god! Daddy your home!!! I thought that you were in the hospital with treatments"Gabriella Frowned as she remembered her Dads cancer.

"The doctors let me out for your birthday,Gaby." Her Dads Raspy Voice said.

Tears Welled up in Gabys eyes as she ran and gave her dad a huggeeeee Bear hug.

Maria just Smiled at how much her daughter loved her father.

"Listen Sweetie, I have to take your dad back to the hospital by one for a check up. But he will be back by 3 take a shower get dressed because were going out for Lunch. Your sister is coming with me and Carlos because she has to drop something off at school which is next to the hospital" Maria Kissed her Daughters Forhead as Gabriella did to her Dad.

"ISABELLA!! Come downstairs right this instant! Were gonna leave without you!!"

---- 3 hours later.

It was 3:57 and no sign of Maria, Carlos or Isabella.

Gabriella was getting worried, she already finished her Geometry Homework, and her mom nor sister was answering her phone.Probably Phones died and Traffic.

She got on her computer and was listening to music when someone knocked on her door, she looked outside her window and saw police lights… suddenly everything clicked…

She ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hello im officer Burke..umm im looking for an um….gabriella Montez?"

Gabriellas Face Went Pale.

"Yes.."

"Well maam im sorry to inform you but… there has been an accident. An 18-wheeler ran a stop sign and ran into a Maria Montezs vehicle.. It has been reported that Carlos Montez and Isabella Montez died on Impact as Maria was unharmed."

Gabriella Fell down and Cried hysterically her Father whom she hugged hours before was gone, and her sister the one who didn't get to make it to graduation, the one that wanted to become a lawyer so she can defend girls who have gotten raped, like herself..was gone..

------

1 year later.

Saturday March 14,2007.

Gabriella Montez walked through the doors of East High School only to be greeted by a familiar Blonde.

"GABRIELLA!!!!" Shouted Sharpay Evans, East Highs Drama Queen.

Gabriella and Sharpay have gotten real close ever since the winter Musicale.

Sharpay was a Petite Blonde with Light Hazel Eyes and Really Blonde Hair. She was wearing a light blue Tank top that had the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABY! In Dark Blue Font and Washed out Denim Capris.

"SHARPAY!!" The brunette Responded as she ran and gave her Best Friend a hug.

"Oh MY GODD!!! Gaby!! Today your 16 !!" Gabriella Giggled at Sharpays Excitement.

"Haha, Sharpay calm down…Its just a birthday.." Gabriella Frowned as she remembered her last birthday.

"oh..Gaby..Im so sorry" Sharpay realized.

"no no no .. its ok." She gave her a reasurring smile as they walked to class.

All her problems went away when she spotted a certain blue-eyed basketball captain coming her way.

" Happy birthday GABSTER!!" Troy shouted from the other end of the class.

"MR.BOLTON please stop disrupting the learning environment" A very Angry Ms.Darbus Snapped.

"Rawrr" Troy mumbled under his breath.

Gaby Giggled as she went and gave her best guy friend a hug.One that sent shivers down their Spines.

"Listen, I got two Alberqurque Bulldogs(A/N made up) Basketball tickets and since its your birthday I wanted to spend the whooooooleee day with you" Said a very excited troy. Which Received Glares from some Eavesdropping Cheerleaders.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Gabriella raced home and went into her closet she grabbed a yellow Baby doll top and jean skirt that ended just above her thighs, Added Yellow Earrings that said the Words Birthday in one ear and girl on the other each with a musical note, being a gift from kelsey. Some Jewelry and Yellow Pumas. Put on some eyeliner, light amount of blush and N.Y.C Lip gloss in Pink Sand, Curled her hair and picked it up halfway tieing it with a yellow ribbon. Gabriella Montez looked Beautiful.

Once in the car with Troy, Gabriella kept on Sneaking Glances at him, He looked really handsome A dark blue Button-up shirt that really made his eyes pop and black denim jeans. But..there was something different about him. He was Much Paler and his eyes were Grey…

"So Troy.. What did the Doctor Say?" Gabriella Spoke Up. She forgot to ask him how it went yesterday. He has been really sick.

"Nothing, just allergies.." He responded…his voice sounded so distant.

"Umm, ok" he obviously didn't want to talk about it so she Just Let it Go.

When they got to the arena they walked to their Seats.

"Listen Gaby, umm im not feeling too well ill be right back" and before Gabriella could respond he was gone. She Just Sat there in front row.. thinking to herself. _I really don't think he likes me.._ she immediately frowned when she heard Screaming. She Ran Towards the bathroom to see about a middle-Aged Man Shouting

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!! A YOUNG MAN FAINTED!!!"

Gabriella Couldn't find Troy Anywhere..

She searched and searched everywhere.

Her eyes went wide as she Ran inside the bathroom to see a young man with a blue button-down shirt and black denim jeans.. White as a ghost.

Gabriellas POV.

When that guy shouted I was scared, I just wanted to find Troy and wanted him to hold me like I know he would.. except I couldn't find him anywhere.

Wait.. Troy said he wasn't feeling good..and probably went to the bathroom.

OH MY GOD!!! I Immediately Ran inside the boys bathroom to see Troy on the floor. I started Crying as Chad came and held me…when did he get here?

I was calming down when the nurse came and said.…

"HES NOT BREATHING!!!!"

-

Yes Crappy beginning and very Rushed,, haha well ill try and update tonight, but tell me if I should continue.. please.. What do you think is wrong with Troy..its pretty obvious.

Welllll R&R :


	2. A memory of Troy, and bad news

Heyy, guys look sorry I couldn't really update yesterday... I was busy. Umm well enough with the babbles. This chapter is Dedicated to all who revieWed. :.  
--  
Pacing back and Forth in the hospital waiting room along with a crying Amber Bolton and Jack Bolton, and Troys Sister Bridgette was Gabriella with a tear stained face. She couldn't help remember those good times they've shared like the time he gave her the necklace she wanted badly!

FlASHBACK.

-----

Gabriellas Point of ViewI just woke up .. Its 9:48 AM ahh, I feel so blah!  
RING RING!!  
I go get my phone and see Troys ocean blue eyes .. He knew just when to call. I Grinned.  
"Hey Smiley"I said as I smiled, that was the nickname I gave him, when he got his doggy Buster.  
"Hey Gabster, listen after Basketball Practice wanna meet up, nd go catch a movie or something.. Then we can walk around and talk. "   
Noones Pov.  
-  
"Sure Troy, Ima go get dressed see you soon" Gabriella said as she Blushed thinking about how the whole day it will be just Troy and her.Gabriella ran into her bathroom And Washed her hair, when she came out she put on a Pink Sundress with white polka dots(What she wore in the picnic scene in HSM2) put on balletflats and went to do her hair, she straightened it and put on jewelry, some eyeliner and mascara and lip gloss.  
As if on cue The Doorbell Rang...  
"Mami!! IM going to go to the mall with Troy ill see you later."  
"ok sweetie, be back by 11"  
Maria said as she gave Gabriella a smile, she never let Gabriella know this but she always knew how much her daughter loved troy and how much he loved her.  
While in the car Gabriellas Favorite song Came on.. She wanted to sing so badly but had to hold it in.  
Troy Noticed and chuckled.  
"Gaby you can sing, don't hold it in, and I know you love this song, so sing your heart away..."  
Gabriella Smiled at how Much Troy knew her, that was one of the reasons why she loved him so much… he understood her more than anyone else. She Started Singing

I Just Want you Close  
Where You Can Stay Forever  
You Can Be Sure  
That It Will Only Get Better

[Hook:  
You And Me Together Through The Days And Nights  
I Dont Worry Cause  
Everything's Gonna Be Alright  
People Keep Talking  
They Can Say What They Like  
But All I Know Is That Everything's Gonna Be Alright

[Chorus:  
No One  
No One  
No One  
Can Get In The Way Of What I'm Feelin'  
No One  
No One  
No One   
Can Get In The Way Of What I Feel For You  
You You  
Get In The Way Of What I Feel For You

When The Rain Is Pourin Down  
And My Heart Is Hurting  
You Will Always Be Around  
This I Know For Certain

[Hook:  
You And Me Together Through The Days And Nights  
I Don't Worry Cause  
Everything's Gonna Be Alright  
People Keep Talking  
They Can Say What They Like  
But All I Know Is Everything Is Gonna Be Alright  
[Chorus:  
No One   
No One  
No One  
Can Get In The Way Of What I'm Feelin'  
No One  
No One  
No One  
Can Get In The Way Of What I Feel For You  
You You  
Can Get In The Way Of What I Feel For U

I Know  
Some People Search The World  
To Find  
Something Like What We Have  
I Know  
People Will Try, Try To Divide Something So Real  
So Till The End Of Time  
I'm Telling You That No One

No One  
No One  
Can Get In The Way Of What I'm Feelin'  
No One   
No One  
No One  
Can Get In The Way Of What I Feel For You

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh 

Troy was just in Awe, he knew how awesome she sang but… she sounded so amazing, he started clapping, since there was traffic.

Gabriella Blushed Realizing Troys Reaction..

"Wow Brie…You sing so beautiful"

"Thanks troy…Wanna me to sing another one?" Gabriella spoke up.

Troy blushed and Nodded as she started singing the next song to come on the radio.

(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)

I'll be the one to tell everyone I'm gone  
I've fallen in  
To a place I can begin to understand.  
I'm just happy you're here to hold my hand

[Chorus  
All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine

My secret's out  
It's been hidden in my heart  
but That's over now  
I want everyone to know I found it all  
You're the everything I've never had  
And baby I got it bad

[Chorus

And it's far too hard to see (to see)  
What the future will be  
Everywhere I go (everywhere I go)  
Everywhere I go now you're with me

(Make you mine)  
(yo)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
(Make you mine)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)

(kiss)

[Chorus

Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Hey hey  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah (make you mine)  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na... 

Gaby blushed as the song ended, because she realized it was basically about Troy, Troy just gave a satisfied smile as they pulled into the Mall Parking lot.

Troy immediately saw The football captain and his crew, They just walked by them hoping they wouldn't notice them.

"Welll welll welll, if it isnt Mr.HotshotIgotmyHeadonahugeschoolposterboy and GeekyGaby."

Josh the school Quarterback spoke to them.

"And look its mr.I sleep with my teachers so I can get a C average because im really STUPID! " Gabriella Spat at Josh.

His Face fumed with Anger and left them alone.

After watching High school musical they walked around when Troy had to go to the bathroom, So she just walked around window shopping when she noticed the most beautiful Diamond necklace with a heart and you can engrave anything you want..

Troys POV

I came out of the bathroom when I started looking forGaby, girls were looking and staring and smiling but I don't care I only care about gaby… god! She is just so beautiful, amazing, smart,cute,nice,Funny, and an AMAZING Singer. I would do anything for her.. oh god now im doing that goofy smile.. haha WHERE IS SHE?

I found her in front of tiffanys. She was staring at an amazing necklace.. Diamonds and everything… I would get it for her.. nomatter what!

------ Two months Later.---- February 14,2007..

Gabriella opened her locker and a note fell out, she opened it and it Read.

_Hey gabs. Happy Valentines day, meet me in the Music Rooom at 3:20 today so I can give you your present, Love always..Troy Bolton 333_

Gabriella went through her day getting valentines cards from people she didn't even know.. whenever she tried talking to troy he just shut her out… now she was sad.. Finally School let out and Gaby walked inside the Music room to find A Room filled with Red and White Roses, and saw the room was Decorated. She had Tears Stinging in her eyes when she saw Troy,, he was holding a small Rectangular Box.

She opened it and gasped.

"Oh My God Troy!" She said as she let the tears flow.

Troy Smiled and Gave Gaby a hug, and Kissed her cheek.

"Read the back.." troy spoke softly.

_To Gabriella, My best Friend._

_You are the Music in me._

_I love you-troy._

---------- End of Extremely Long flashback, ;

gabriella finished remembring as she started weeping softly, she cant live without him. She was holding her necklace when a tall middle-aged man came out of the doors.

"Anyone here for troy bolton?"The man Said

"yes, we all are" Jack pointed to all of Troys Friends and Family and me.

" well im sorry to inform you…but your son has leukemia."

-

oo cliffy!!! Ill try and update tonight… if you review.. kay thanks :


	3. AN Please Read! :

Heyy guys, umm I want to thank all you guys for reviewing but I don't know if I should continue or not, and my next update will be either tonight, tomorrow, or Saturday but I just need to know what you guys want to happen. heres a poll.

How Long do you want Troy to live?

4 Months.

8 Months

A year.

Survive.

Pick a number

12

16

18

20

As to the Second Poll it is based one a special event that I will choose to happen on the chapter that corresponds to that number.

So guys review and tell me if I should continue…( and answer my polls haha )

I have a lot of amazing ideas … and faithful reviewers up until Chapter 10 can co-write chapters 11-15 : Please be aware there will be some flashbacks.

_Coming up-_

_Going home._

_Facing the gang._

_Shooting Star_

_Party._

_**Love,**_

_**Annalie**_


	4. Fall to pieces

2 weeks have past and Gabriella still hasn't said not 1 word to Troy.

Sure she knew he needed her, now more than ever, but she couldn't really

talk to him. They were best friends, but him not telling her about his

cancer... is the worst thing a best friend can do.

Gabriella sighed as she placed her Calculus text book in her locker.

Suddenly the bell rang as she watched Some sophomores and juniors run outof the class with big, red and white banners that read GO WILDCATS!

GABRIELLAS POV.

That banner reminds me of the one that the Sophmores made on tripple

threat day... And I can't help but think about Troy.. I really don't

wanna lose him.. Nomater what's happened he's still my best friend.

Normal POV.

A silent tear rolled down her cheek as a familiar blue eyed boy rounded

the corner and stopped right in front of her. She stared at him, his

shaggy brown hair was becoming thinner and he had less, his eyes don't

have the same Sparkle as they used to... And not to mention his skin..

Its not as tanned as before but.. Pale. Apparently noone else in. The

gang knows except for Chad.

Without thinking She wrapped her arms around his neck and Sobbed into

his chest.

He just stood there, as the beautiful girl cried, He stroked her hair

as a few tears fell from his own eyes.

" Good luck on the game today Troy" Gabriella whispered as she let go

of the embrace and ran to the Gym, leaving a very sad sick Troy to

himself.

Troy quickly got his Phone out and texted her.

Listen, we havent talked in a few weeks, im REALLY REALLY SORRY, if I hurt you, and I wanna make things right again, only you and Chad know so please meet me at the music room at 12:30 and ill tell the rest of the gang… by the way.. I really don't wanna lose you. I love you.-Troy,

It was halftime and Gabriella still hasn't read the message, she was going to check her phone when she heard Mr.Matsui come on to the loud speaker.

"Hello WILDCATS!!"

Everyone cheered.

"ok ok, Settle down! Well, we are having a difficulty.. and we decided to have a talent show!"

Cue the tumbleweed.

"umm, ok then.. well lets see we picked out a random name from this really nice hat… to sing… and the name is…. GABRIELLA MONTEZ!!"

People started cheering.

Troy just sat at the bench staring at her as she made her way to the court.

She stood alone in the middle of the court everyones eyes staring. Wanting something to happen, she was panicking..

"umm.." she stuttered.. until she saw troy.

Suddenly all her nerves went away, as she caught him staring at her, she tucked a loose curl behind her ear as she sung.

**I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through**

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

Everything.. all of her Troy problems were falling down upon her. Now is when she realized that most cancer patients don't survive.. as therefore he might not either.. she started tearing up.****

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in love with you

You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the star  
Back into your arms

Her Gaze on Troy throughout the whole song. ****

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in love with you  


She Ran out of the auditorium as people clapped and cheered as Troy ran after her .. ready at last to confront her.

_**Heyy, its me, look im sorry I didn't really get the chance to updatesooner ive ben sick and my internet hasn't been cooperating with me lol.**_

_**Well thank you to all who reviewed and im awfully sorry to those who have lost someone due to this terrible sickness, my grandma currently has cancer, myuncle died cuz of cancer, and mt mom is a breast cancer survivor.**_

_**Thanks For reading, please review.**_

_**God bless 33**_

_**-Annalie**_


End file.
